Season 6
Overview When the series resumed on September 25, 1985, viewers quickly learned that only two minor characters of the series had died during the the so-called "Moldavian Massacre: Steven's boyfriend Luke Fuller (Billy Campbell), who was mortally wounded saving Claudia's life, and Jeff's love interest Lady Ashley Mitchell (Ali MacGraw). Though still a top ten series, Dynasty dropped from #1 to #7 in the ratings for its sixth season, which featured a lookalike woman named Rita who poses as Krystle (with both roles played by Evans), introduced Alexis' sister Caress (Kate O'Mara), and launched the spin-off The Colbys. Presumed-dead heiress Fallon Carrington Colby reappears alive, suffering from amnesia and using the name Randall Adams. Drawn to California after recognizing the name "Colby," she meets playboy Miles Colby (Maxwell Caulfield), not realizing that he is the cousin of her ex-husband, Jeff. A mutual business venture brings the Colbys of California to the Denver mansion of Blake. Spurned by Blake, Alexis finds his estranged brother Ben (Christopher Cazenove) and she and he successfully plot to strip Blake of his fortune. Steven's budding relationship with closeted Bart Fallmont (Kevin Conroy) is ruined by Adam's business-motivated public revelation that Bart is gay. Amanda, who has divorced of Prince Michael, fights with Sammy Jo for the favors of Clay Fallmont (Ted McGinley). The May 21, 1986 season finale finds Blake strangling Alexis while the rest of the cast is in peril at the La Mirage hotel, which is accidentally set afire by Claudia. Episode guide written by Paul Siciliano (long summaries) and Stian Presthus (short summaries). Episodes Starring Main Cast * John Forsythe as Blake Carrington * Linda Evans as Krystle Carrington / Rita Lesley (17 episodes) * John James as Jeff Colby (8 episodes) * Pamela Bellwood as Claudia Blaisdel (25 episodes) * Gordon Thomson as Adam Carrington (30 episodes) * Jack Coleman as Steven Carrington * Michael Nader as Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg as Amanda Carrington * Michael Praed as Michael of Moldavia (18 episodes) * Emma Samms as Fallon Carrington (9 episodes) * Maxwell Caulfield as Miles Colby (9 episodes) * Heather Locklear as Sammy Jo Reece (25 episodes) * Ted McGinley as Clay Fallmont (8 episodes) * Christopher Cazenove as Ben Carrington (11 episodes) * Kate O'Mara as Caress Morell (15 episodes) * Ken Howard as Garrett Boydston (13 episodes) * Diahann Carroll as Dominique Deveraux (28 episodes) * Joan Collins as Alexis Colby (30 episodes) Special Guest Stars * George Hamilton as Joel Abrigore (17 episodes) * Ricardo Montalban as Zachary 'Zach' Powers (1 episode) Guest Appearances * Charlton Heston as Jason Colby (4 episodes) * Stephanie Beacham as Sable Colby (2 episodes) * Tracy Scoggins as Monica Colby (2 episodes) * Claire Yarlett as Bliss Colby (1 episode) * Barbara Stanwyck as Constance Colby Patterson (4 episodes) Recurring Cast * Virginia Hawkins as Jeanette Robbins (4 episodes) * Betty Harford as Hilda Gunnerson (4 episodes) * William Beckley as Gerard (16 episodes) * Joel Fabiani as King Galen of Moldavia (12 episodes) * Calvin Lockhart as Jonathan Lake (7 episodes) * Kerry Armstrong as Elena, duchess of Branagh (5 episodes) * Kevin Conroy as Bart Fallmont (8 episodes) * Troy Byer Bailey as Jackie Deveraux (11 episodes) * Pat Crowley as Emily Fallmont (4 episodes) * Richard Anderson as Buck Fallmont (3 episodes) * Jim Ishida as Lin (6 episodes) * Peggy Walton-Walker as Barbara (3 episodes) * Ashley Mutrux as LB Colby (8 episodes) * Jameson Sampley as Danny Carrington (10 episodes) * James Sutorius as Gordon Wales (2 episodes) Guest Star * Billy Campbell as Luke Fuller (1 episode) * Carl Strano as Yuri (2 episodes) * Theodore Bikel as Warnick (3 episodes) * Paul Shenar as Justin Dehner (1 episode) * Richard Roat as Creighton (5 episodes) * Robert Symonds as Dr. Jonas Edwards (1 episode) * Hank Brandt as Morgan Hess (1 episode) * Anthony Zerbe as Crenshaw (2 episodes) * Warren Munson as Judge Stanley Thurlowe (2 episodes) * William Traylor as Dan Franklin (2 episodes) * Carole Cook as Cora Van Heusen (1 episode) * Kabir Bedi as Farouk Ahmed (2 episodes) Gallery 101610893.jpg 101610802.jpg 18610209.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg ZBlue3.jpg $T2eC16Z,!y8E9s2flCuuBRSeWNyBC!~~60_57.JPG 93417406.jpg 101610441.jpg 101609174.jpg 101610027.jpg 101609385.jpg 93417092.jpg 101610591.jpg 101609354.jpg 101609902.jpg 101609968.jpg 101609697.jpg 101610713.jpg 101609576.jpg 101609796.jpg 101609953.jpg SHE4S OUT FO Category:Dynasty